


Quédate quieto

by Kenway_Cormac11



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Light BDSM, M/M, Sex Toys, Top Haytham Kenway
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenway_Cormac11/pseuds/Kenway_Cormac11
Summary: Connor descubre que le gusta la controladora forma de ser de su padre, más de lo que podría admitir.
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Kudos: 10





	Quédate quieto

Había algo que Connor había notado desde que, un par de meses atrás, se había mudado a casa de su padre. Este disfrutaba del control. 

Ya fuera mantener el control de la empresa, o hacer a su antojo a sus empleados, Haytham disfrutaba del control y la disciplina, más si podía ejercer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo. Justo como hacía con él. 

También había notado algo más, desde el primer día; y eso era la inquietante y penetrante mirada de Haytham, con sólo eso le podía bastar para tenerlo sumiso a sus órdenes, y no podía negarlo, le fascinaba el tono tan estricto y serio con el que el mayor de refería a él, y en más de una ocasión había fantaseado con esa forma de hablar de Haytham, que le diera órdenes... 

—Quédate quieto, Connor. —Exigió Haytham, de alguna manera habían acabado en la alcoba del mayor, y ninguno de los dos parecía estar incómodo con la desnudez del otro, de cualquier forma, habían convivido tan poco, que ninguno de los dos sentía particularmente un vínculo fraterno. 

—Quieto, dije. —Connor intentó relajarse, pero no pudo evitar retorcerse debajo del cuerpo del inglés, sus manos tiraron de las correas con las que estaba atado a los postes de la cabecera; agachó la cabeza, dispuesto a presenciar una vez más a Haytham, sosteniendo un cubo de hielo entre sus labios, luego le invadió la incomodamente placentera sensación del mismo cubo de hielo pasando por la piel de su abdomen, bajando por su ombligo y nuevamente hacia arriba, reiniciando el proceso hasta que el hielo se acabó. 

Haytham sonrió, especialmente cuando vio la expresión de confusión del menor, estaba confundido al ver como el británico se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia uno de los cajones del armario, de donde extrajo algo que llamó la atención del menor, un tipo de anillo, aparentemente de goma. 

—¿Qué... qué es eso? —Preguntó Connor con curiosidad, atento a como el mayor colocaba el anillo sobre su media erección, para su sorpresa, el anillo era doble, y después de aplicar un poco de lubricante sobre la pieza de silicona, terminó ajustandolo en la base de su falo y la otra parte en sus testículos. Hasta ese momento, había cobrado sentido que Haytham se hubiese puesto tan estricto respecto a mantener libre de vello la zona púbica, para que el anillo no fuera a lastimado. 

—¿Acaso dije que podías hablar, Connor? —el moreno negó y mordió su labio, lo último que deseaba era un castigo; la última vez las manos de su padre habían terminado marcando y haciendo escocer la piel de sus glúteos. 

—No, señor —respondió en tono sumiso, cosa que hizo sonreír a Haytham, quien sujetó la erección del más joven y comenzó a bombearla, disfrutando de los múltiples jadeos que Connor dejaba escapar; alentado por estos, terminó introduciéndolo en su boca. 

Connor se mantuvo quieto, no porque lo deseara, sino porque era conciente de que Haytham cesaría con las placenteras atenciones a su miembro. 

—Haytham... —Connor lo necesitaba, y le pareció un insulto que el mayor se negara a follarlo, sino que, por el contrario, Haytham ya sujetaba en mano un plug, en el cual vertía más lubricante. Ni siquiera protestó cuando sintió la pequeña pieza metálica abriéndose paso en su interior, de cualquier manera, ya se había acostumbrado al curioso artefacto después de un par de encuentros con Haytham, incluso le había tomado el gusto. 

El mayor se apartó, sentado en el borde de la cama admiró la encantadora imagen de Connor atado de manos, con las piernas separadas y temblorosas. Lo que quizá podía resultar más estimulante para Haytham, era el gran tamaño de Connor, y que hubiese sido tan sencillo someterlo a placer. En gran medida le recordó a Shay, también de una complexión algo tosca, y que había sido él quien se había acercado con deseos de ser sometido, incluso más de lo que Connor podría permitir. 

—Quiero que te quedes quieto, hoy probaremos algo distinto, ¿de acuerdo? Aunque, por esta vez no te voy a castigar si te mueves. —El tono frío del inglés, tan controlado y distante dejó encantado a Connor; en secreto admiraba el autocontrol de Haytham incluso en esas situaciones. Se limitó a asentir y esperó la siguiente jugada con ansias y un poco de temor a la vez. 

En cuestión de minutos, el plug se vio sustituido por otra pieza, una bala platinada, que además del pequeño roce hacia su próstata, no vio mayor motivo para moverse como su padre había dicho. Hasta que Haytham encendió el juguete y este comenzó a vibrar. 

Sus piernas se abrieron e intentaron cerrar un par de veces, confuso por la nueva sensación, pero pasada la incomodidad inicial, se encontró alzando las caderas, dejando todo de sí a la vista de Haytham; quien para ese momento ya tenía una gran erección entre sus piernas, pero que no atendía aún. 

—Ah, Haytham... quitame... quitame esta cosa... —suplicó entre gemidos, refiriéndose a los anillos, necesitaba liberarse y la molesta pieza de silicona no hacía otra cosa que estorbar. 

El inglés tuvo piedad de él y no lo hizo suplicar más, pronto se vio libre del incómodo anillo y como bono, Haytham lo estaba recibiendo con entusiasmo en su boca, tratando de llegar hasta la base y conteniendo las arcadas. Ni siquiera se sintió apenado cuando vacío toda su semilla en la boca del mayor, fue, por el contrario, un agradable espectáculo el verlo tragar todo e incluso lamerse los labios en busca de los sobrantes. 

Quizá Haytham no tenía tanto autocontrol como siempre se jactaba de hacer. 

—¿No vas a...? —señaló con la mirada la erección de su padre, a lo que este negó y apagó la pequeña bala antes de retirarla y luego desatar las manos del joven. 

—No, hoy sólo se trataba de complacerte a ti, Connor.


End file.
